youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Lil Peep
Gustav Elijah Åhr † (November 1, 1996 - November 15, 2017 21), better known by his stage name Lil Peep, was an American SoundCloud rapper. Early life Gustav was born in Allentown, Pennsylvania, but he grew up in Long Island, New York. He referred to his Long Island neighborhood as “the shittyist suburbs ever.” Gustav never liked school and often skipped class. In 2013, he and his family moved from Long Island, New York to Los Angeles, California. Early career (2013-2016) On May 30, 2013, Gustav created his account, it is unknown if Gustav created the Lil Peep account actually under the name Lil Peep, as the channel URL is in gibberish. The following year, in 2014, Gustav began releasing songs on his SoundCloud account. In late 2015, Lil Peep released his first two mixtapes, "LIL PEEP PART ONE", and "Live Forever". On the second mixtape mentioned, Lil Peep collaborated with both Yung Goth and Lil Skil. On May 17, 2016, Lil Peep first uploaded to the Lil Peep account. He uploaded a music video called "lil peep w/ yung bruh - white tee". On September 25, 2016, Lil Peep joined the Goth Boi Clique. The Goth Boi Clique focuses on rock sub genres such as pop-punk and grunge. The other rappers in the Goth Boi Clique are cold heart, Horse Head, jpdrumthug, LIL TRACY, Mackned, Wicca Phase Springs Eternal, DOVES, and Yawns. Later career (2017) On January 9, 2017, Steve Horowitz of Pitchfork declared Lil Peep to be the “future of emo rap.” On August 8, 2017, Gustav came out as bisexual on Twitter, by saying “yes, i’m bi sexual.” Afterwards a lot of his fans, both male and female since Lil Peep was bisexual, asked him if he wanted a kiss. Seven days later on August 15, 2017, Lil Peep released his first and only album "Come Over When You’re Sober, Pt. 1", which was often abbreviated as COWYS. Death Through most of his life, Lil Peep was a drug addict. And then, on November 15, 2017, Lil Peep overdosed on a mixture of drugs on his tour bus in Tucson, Arizona. When his manager came to check on him in preparation for the concert that night, Lil Peep was found dead. Originally, it was believed that the drug he overdosed on was Xanax do to a video Lil Peep released prior called "When I die, you’ll love me". In this video, Lil Peep filmed himself ingesting 6 Xanax pills. However, on December 8, 2017, it was found out that he actually died from an overdose on a mixture of fentanyl and alprazolam. Tributes to Lil Peep Many rappers paid tribute to Lil Peep after he died, these rappers would include the now deceased XXXTentacion, Diplo, Post Malone, Pete Wentz, Marshmello, Mark Ronson, Zane Lowe, , Bella Thorne, Trippie Redd, A$AP Nast, Rich Brian, Playboi Carti, Ugly God, Lil Uzi Vert, Lil Xan, Ty Dolla Sign, Lil Pump, Dua Lipa, and El-P. He also had a tribute on the Grammys. A cover of "Awful Things" was made by Good Charlotte to pay tribute. The rapper Juice WRLD made a song called "Legends" on June 19, 2018, which was a tribute to both Lil Peep and XXXTentacion, who died on June 18, 2018 due to homicide. Lil Peep was cremated on December 2, 2017 in Huffington Station, New York. His ashes were buried in his grandfather’s garden. This page was created on January 7, 2019, by IAmTargy999 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Musicians Category:Users that joined in 2013 Category:Deceased YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views Category:LGBT YouTubers